tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
One Last Drink
Log Title: One Last Drink Characters: Nightlash, Goth, and Vortex Location: The Jump Joint Date: ‎November ‎24, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Vortex takes Goth out to the Jump Joint and they meet Nightlash. ''As logged by '' Goth <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Soooooooo" <> Goth says, "Mmm?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Whatcha doooin" <> Goth says, "working in the medical bay, need to get some things done" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "ya want some company?" <> Goth says, "...How much trouble are you going to get into?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "You mean theres a limit?" <> Goth says, "Vorteeeex." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Fiiine. Look. I bet you're as bored as I am. Im gonna come visit." <> Goth he'd sigh. "I'd not mind the company, but I do have quiet the delicate work i am doing, so don't make yourself to much trouble." Deathsaurus is resting deeply today. His systems realize the damage and keep trying to push him into stasis. HIs naps are getting longer, but he is more stable. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Maybe I can help!" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Im good at delicate things." <> Goth says, "I don't know abotu that.." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I'll have you know I have a gentle touch." <> Goth says, "Yes, gentle like a chainsaw." <> Goth sighs. "you'll see what I mean when you enter." Goth would be working away still and looks up at sound of pede steps, his ears twitching, he looked tired, but he seemed comfortable in his seat, but he's drawing on a holoscreen, working on frame schematics. Vortex comes in with a bit of a skip to his step. He looks around smiling under his mask. "Hello, medbay. Hi Goth. Hi patients." he waves. "So. You have a project. What can I help you with?" the rotary asks, bouncing on his heels a bit. Goth would motion ihm over with that long finger of his, he's near Des still so Vortex is likely to get quite the optic full of the damages the space-Kaiju has. Vortex comes over and sees the sleeping, fragged up space-Kaiju "Sweet Primus." He inhales deeply, reaching a hand towards the worst of the worst. "Is he dead? Can he feel it if I..." Goth would reach over to slap his hand. "Don't." He'd scold flatly, his optics settled into a half-lidded position as he looks over form his work on the holo-screen. "Yes he's alive, he's merely resting at the moment while I work on finalizing the schematics of his new frame." He'd explain. Vortex yelps quietly at the handslap. "Ow. You're gonna repair that. That mech's slagged up. Can we turn his pain receptors on?" he ask with a giggle. "No Vortex." He'd sigh. "Besides he wouldn't mind it, he had them on for quite sometime and didn't tell me, most of his receptors are dead." Goth would explain with a dismissive hand wave and a closing of his optics and he gestured his helm as he spoke. Vortex looks disappointed "Well that's no fun." his rotors lower a bit. "So whats this delicate work you're working on that I can help with?" he asks. Goth glanced at the ceiling, wondering if he was doing the right thing by asking /Vortex/ for his opinion but he is /far/ smarter than he lets on. He'd gesture Vortex over to look over his schematics. "I've been staring at this for days, I'd like a fresh pair of optics to glean this over to see if I've missed any sort of errors." GAME: Vortex PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Vortex looks over it. "In my professional opinion. It looks like Sky Lynx and a Dinobot had a sharp-edged baby. I kinda approve. It would be so painful to lean against." he giggles. "Why so many optics?" Goth would have to stifle a snicker, Vortex wasn't exactly /wrong/. Goth's opinion would be what it was a sharp-edged baby of Sky Lynx and Onyx Prime but he wasn't about to say that aloud. He'd then glance up at the helibobt. "one is his root mode set." He'd point the stylus to them on the schematics. "The second pair, are for his alt-mode, his alt-mode only has only two, I believe it was build this way due to his helms different sizes in his modes." Vortex chuckles. "Thats weird. YOu should rebuild him as a rotary." he says. "We need more rotors." "No Vortex." He'd chuff and shake his helm, but he smiled. "This is what he wanted, and I am to honor such a thing~" Goth would purr a bit proud as is moved his hand to his chassis in a partial bow. "Honestly though." He'd add. "How does it look? See anything wrong?" He'd question. GAME: Vortex PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Vortex pauses. "Hmm hmm? No. actually. Compared to the original? I think theres a lot of improvements. Other then no rotors that is." "Good." Goth would say as started cleaning up the schematics, and organizing information. "Should be able to now get the team assigned to start building it." Goth would take an exhaust vent. "Spent a number of days ensuring the schematics were perfect and free of bugs and errors." Vortex nods "Yeah thats gonna need a lot of resources. I dont know the guy, like. At all but. Is it worth it?" "I believe so, and our Lord seems to as well, since he's allocated for me to do such." Goth would explain as he worked. Vortex nods "Okay. See I told you I can help. So can I put my hands in or on something to help? You need something cut?" "Never said you couldn't." Goth would point out with a jerk of his stylus back at Vortex. "You are far smarter than you let most onto, thus why I trusted your opinion in on if I'd caught everything in my schematics." He'd explain, before looking around. "No cutting today." Goth would say, knowing that would be a disappointment to the rotory. Vortex sighs "Fiine fiine. I'll cut something later. I do like the design other then its sharp you know. It looks like it'd transform quicker. It looks harder to hit. It looks quicker. Looks like its armor has lessened though but I think its a good tradeoff." Vortex adds "I mean, its no Bruticus. But its okay." Goth chuckles. "Good, an overall improvement with propper engineering and medical knowledge." He'd purr, indicating it was bulky and weird due to not having such? He'd yawn give a big yawn, grunting. "Hmmph.. Pardon, have been working quite steadily since Megatron assigned me to this about.. 4? days ago." Vortex pauses. "And you'd work better if you got rest right? So lets shut down the project for a bit. Set up some pillows and get you drunk." Goth chuffs. "I've been resting... But I will not lie, right now would be a nice stop to the days work." He'd muse with a tap of his chin. "....Hmm that does sound nice though." He'd say softly, glancing to tex. He'd then look back to the holo-screen and saving everything. "Bahh, going to need to get engex again." Vortex looks over. "Well hes not goin' anywhere. And I know where to get some good high grade." he says. Goth glances at Des, but he's sleeping, he's safe, he has nurses and medics keeping an optic on him, he'll be fine if Goth leaves.. Right? Goth would stand up and stretch out his wings with another yawn, and rubbed at his back, a few cricks being heard. "Right then.." Deathsaurus hasnt moved all day and makes no sign of waking up. Sure, he'd be doing the same thing hes done all day for another few hours. Vortex 's optics brighten "Sounds good. So you remember the jump joint? Still open." "That dump is still around?" Goth would say, honestly surprised. "Well then... I take that is where we are headed?" He'd question, placing his hand on his hip platting, he was walking on his hind legs. Vortex chirps "Unless you wanna go to another dump. Or we can make you up a room. You have a lab here yet?" "That dump will do." Goth nods sagely with a chuckle, he then pauses. "I... Do not have a lab yet, I /technically/ have a room to sleep in Polyhex, but once I have a proper lab." He'd muse in thought as he moved to join beside Vortex. Vortex blinks "No lab? Well we have to change that. I'll bother the quartermaster until we got one. In the meantime. You wanna go to mine or..." Goth quirks a ridge, wondering what Vortex meant by 'mine'... Must of ment his room, right? "Ah? Your what?" he'd question all the same. "Thought we were headed to the jump joint." Vortex shrugs "Room. Office. Hey. If you'd rather do the joint thats good you just didnt seem too excited about it." Goth chuckles. "Ahh, sorry I forget, it's been sometime since you've dealt with my ah... Ah... More stoic, delivery of things. "He'd nod after a moment of struggle. "I was merely surprised it was still around." he'd explain. "I'd be happy going anywhere you'll lead." He'd nod as he folded his arm-wings behind his back. Vortex blinks. "Aww okay. So is this a date?" he chuckles, reaching out a hand for Goth. "Its ok. Im sure you're not used to me either." He chirps. "I don't know, is it?" He'd chuckle, and looked down at Vortex's hand.. That was new, it caused him to blink, and.. After a moment of hesitation, he'd carefully take the rotaries hand, careful to ensure that he didn't accidently cut him with his sharp claws. Vortex considers. "Yes. We're on a date now. Eat your fuel pump out, Onslaught." He chuckles, moving his hand closer to the claws. Maybe he likes being cut. Deathsaurus has been listening the whole time. He smirks visibly. Oh this is amusing. Goth just sighs, he knows Vortex is just being Vortex, he shakes his helm, he'll entertain it for the night. "Fine fine, but just for the night." He'd chuff. "Quite honestly, I don't know what I want anymore." Vortex blinka "Oh you sound confused." He says. "Lets talka bout it over some engex. I mean you have to be you said yes to a date with me. That doesnt happen." Goth just chuckles. "Lead on then." he'd gesture with his free hand. "And it's clear you've never had anyone say yes before as well, even if it is one night." Vortex tilts his head "Nope!" He flat out admits. "Local psycho remember? So lets go to kaon, get in the bar and we'll go from there." with that he walks out. Jump Joint - Kaon Just off of Wreckage Row is one of the roughest pits of a bar on Cybertron, the infamous Jump Joint. As deep as the bar is in the Decepticon empire, most of its patrons come from Tarn and Kaon itself, and know of its reputation as being a rough bar even by Kaon standards. Two large tank-build guards stand outside the place at all times, their glowing violet Decepticon symbols showing that this is not a place that welcomes Autobots -- or many neutrals for that matter. Inside, the bar lives up to its reputation. Most of the patrons are armed, as well as the staff. A semi-circular bar is at the back of the place, usually tending to the soldiers who frequent it. A rough, grizzled Seeker or tanker is usually behind the counter; someone who knows how to handle the brawls that frequent the place and knows of high grades that can keep their patrons at least civil. There are tables throughout the bar of assorted sizes for the patrons. A single door guarded by two large mechs is off to the side: a VIP area or some sort of employees-only lounge. Goth nodded and followed Vortex to the bat without much coaxing, he wanted to get out of that medical bay for a while now... Upon entering he glanced around, looking for the normal back booth he used to sit at away from most of the noisy riff-raff, but he saw the bat had been set up differently then the last time he was here some million years ago. "Changed hasn't it?" He'd muse with a tilt of his helm, still in his bat mode. Vortex chirps "A little but not much." he says. "Dont ya think?" he moves to find a table. "Still got some good nightmare fuel if you like the hard stuff." "I can handle hard well, remember I used to enjoy that bourbon with..." Goth, as he realized what he was about to say, his face dropped into a frown, and the amused cheer gone from his vents, he then sighed. "Yes, that would be fine." He'd nod as he took a seat at the table. Vortex chirps "Boff?" he asks. Yeah he knows who he is talking about and also knows better than to bring it up "Okay. Bring me one bourbon and one fizzyglug." a Fizzy drink. Didnt he used to be drunk all the time. He skitters to his seat. "So how ya settling in?" "Getting there." He'd nod as he placed his hands, crossed on the table. "Thank you, also." Goth would add, his ears twitching at the sounds. "...I've pretty much accepted the room in Polyhex, still feel.. odd about it having been Shockwaves, still expecting to find some sort of secret lab over there." He'd cringe. Vortex blinks "Then you can take over one of shockwave's secret labs. Imagine the equipment he'd leave you." He giggles. "Still ahve to deal with Destrons." he says, smiling as the drinks come. He says. "Mind if I take my mask off a min? Hard ta drink with this on." "Nothing I've not seen before." Goth says simply, as he pulled his own drink over. "....The equipment would be pretty advanced.. Though I imagine he'd want it /back/... Eventually, wherever he is." He'd click his tongue. Vortex blinks "Not sure if you've seen the new face yet." He says. He removes his mask. His face, is oddly enough not that scarred up. Its smooth silver and looks younger than he is. The only scar he has moves from his lip to his cheek and looks fairly recent. "Yeah I'd think so. I think hes gonna kick them all out dont you think?" "It's Shockwave, never know with the emotionless bastard." Goth would huff and tilts his helm and points under his optic. "When I met you, you had a rather bad rust infection there." He'd remind, so yes he's seen worse as he sips on his drink, coughing as he got used to the burn again. "...Sadly, I feel anything I get my claws on at this point would be on lone anyway.." He'd sigh. Vortex nods "Maybe hes moved on to another lab who knows." he shrugs. "Well I guess. We just gotta get your own lab. In the meantime use whats available right?" he sips the lowgrade drink and chuckles. "This is good you know." hes not once gone for the hard stuff or a circuit speeder. Weird. "So what do you like to do for fun>" Goth did notice that, but last he saw Tex, he was starting to lean off the hard stuff, he does give pause... What does he do for fun...? He's done nothing but work since waking up. "A... fair question." He'd tap his chin. "I.. Once used to enjoy scaring the smelt out of other bots, but after joining the decepticons, I stopped, as that was a good way to get /shot./" He'd sigh. "I suppose weapon design is a hobby, mmm used to read a fair bit." Vortex chuckles. "Why let getting shot get in the way of a good time? We can find someone to harass..and scare. And some books on weapons design but that sounds like more work." he considers. "Do you like windstorms?" Goth hems. "Not really, I rather not get knocked around by the wind, as I am quite easily tossed about, and crash." He'd sigh, rubbing his nose bridge. "Suppose it does sound like work doesn't it?" He'd tap the table. Vortex blinks "But the rush of the storm is fantastic. Even if you get damaged its a great time." he chuckles. "It sounds to me you dont know whats work and whats play." Goth grunts and even sneers some. "Not a fan of getting damaged, too easily so." He'd sigh and learned over, placing his chin on the table, sighing out. "...Perhaps that last one thought, I've.. not been allowed much of anything." Vortex blinks "Well who'se stoppign you? Far as I can see. You're back from the dead and can ado whatever you want to and with whoever you want. Goth shrugs. "...I am.. at a loss, on what one /can/ do." He'd say, hoping that sounded correct, in expressing his frustration, he could not just go out and 'have fun' no.. noo, that was not something he'd done in sometime, what was even fun to him? Vortex pauses. "Do you ...like to um. Do you like to fly and let the wind go through your fur? Just for the fun of it. You ever just..said , you know. Slag it, and did what you want? Not something you're ordered to do?" Goth gave it some thought. "Nights out to just fly about without getting shot at or yelled at are enjoyable." He'd muse, summer and autumn clear nights where his favorites, he closed his optics thinking back on it. Vortex nods "Then you should do that. Run around and shout curse words. Interface with some awesome looking seeker you dont know and dont worry about the conseuences. Do whatever you want." Goth gave Vortex a look, and a raise of an optic ridge, he needed to remember, don't take advice from Vortex On things like that.... "Sounds like you know from, ah.. Personal experience." Vortex chuckles. "Once a week, twice if Im lucky." He chuckles. Vortex then considers. "Thats the cursing and flying you mean oh..that. Well yeah I would." He says proudly. Goth squints at Vortex, wondering if it was the same seeker or a different one, then again would Vortex really be able to tell them apart? All Seeker's look the /same/... Or least to one that doesn't care. Goth Just shakes his helm and chuckles. Vortex in that kind of incident normally doesnt care. If he talked to them, they'd both probably refuse to admit what they did with the other in the morning. Besides, its just one night stands. It doesnt matter. He leans back "I'd have to be pretty drunk for the other." "Ah-haaah...." He says almost unbelievingly, his /is/ Vortex after all, and is now far older than the Vortex he met in the past.... He's raise a ridge. Goth shakes his helm. "I've done nothing like that since.. Well, since before my first Conjux, Nightlaze." He'd mue, glancing up at the ceiling as he sipped on his drink. Vortex nods "Nightlaze. That sounds familiar for some reaosn. What did you do with them?" hea sks, sipping his own drink. "As I said, Conjux, he was mate first mate, we..." He'd frown as he thought about it, and his faceplate became a rather bright shade of pink and he looked away, clearing his throat. "Well.. did enjoy our dancing." Vortex offers "Well. I can dance with you." he says. "This place's got some music, a little area.." He says. "Everyones too drunk to care." Goth coughs. "What?! No.. no.. nononono not in public." Goth says, almost panicking. "Y-You see it's much different and.. Well even if no one cares, someone will remember and.. and.." He'd take a vent, trying to calm down. Vortex blinks "Why not?" he asks. "WHo cares waht they think. We know how we feel and Im not embarassed." He tilts his head. "Are you embarassed to be seen with me? You probably should be." "Bah, please I've been seen with you back when you were always high on circuit speeders and overcharged all the time, I'm quite far from being embarrassed to be seen with you." He'd huff, his ears then fell back. "I... Just.. don't feel comfortable doing such things in public places." He'd admit with a grouchy chuff. Vortex grunts. "Then what are you worried about?" He blinks. "Goth are you shy? Its ok if you dont wanna." he chuckles. "Just trying to find out. Goth frowns and glances away, that was almost, exactly it, he was indeed rather shy, and anxious sort in public... He doesn't' answer. Vortex murmurs. "You allright? This place..too loud for you?" he asks. "Or is it me?" Goth sighs. "It is not you Vortex, I am.. not as 'social' as I once was, is all." He'd sigh and shook his helm, ears flopping about. "I still struggle with basic interactions with others." Vortex frowns "Lost too much. Im..." he quiets down "Im sorry, Goth. I hope.. I hope I can help really. I know I come on pretty strong. Im sorry." Goth huffs and smiles at him. "You are the Vortex I know, and whom I cared for back then, it is fine, I am merely.. I do not know... how to explain." He'd chuckle sadly and sighed. "I do not know if I am.. ready for another relationship... But I do enjoy your company, and friendship." Vortex chuckles. "Its okay I understand. I care for you too and its not the first time you've shot me down. Can't blame a mech for tryin' though. " he chuckles. "I do enjoy hanging out with you though." "No, No, I cannot blame you." He'd chuckle. "I don't think I've ever shot you down before though, so, don't have to worry to much on that." He'd nod. "....Though, I do think I need.. more time, to process everything.." Goth sighed. "...Strange how I've calmed.." Vortex chuckles. "Its ok if you did. Or not. I dont know. I just. My brain fritzes when I think before the box sometimes." he shrugs. "Is it a good calm or bad?" he says. "I bet I did too. I was obnoxious when I was younger." "I do not know, before I would be able to push things like this to the side but.. Ahh.. Perhaps I've.. just become a soft spark." Goth mused as he looked down at his empty cup. Vortex blinks "Things like what? Whats..bothering you, Goth?" He sounds concerned and motions ot hte bartender to refil Goth's cup. "Many things Vortex." Goth would chuff, his ears falling back, he nods in thanks to his cup being refilled, he starts sipping on the engex. "So much so I do not know where to begin." This point he's a bit tipsy from being on his second glass. Vortex pauses. "Well start at the begining." he sips his fizzy beverave watching Goth a bit. His mask is on the table next to him and hes just having a drink with his bat friend. "I'll try to work things out." Like shaking off dust...there's an odd moment when one Nightlash ventures through the door where she just regards everything around her with an air of...both familiarity and that same time, a hint of...indifference? It's difficult to say, really, and she even goes so far as to brush perceived dust off her shoulder before gathering her cloak about herself and stepping in proper. Indeed, indeed...it's almost like she doesn't want to be there, and moreso when she hears the conversation and just peers towards the two Decepticons seated nearby, quite visibly debating whether or not to just leave or actually claim a seat somewhere. "I do not know if that is a good idea." Goth says, the old bat's accent is a strange mix of Eukrian and Spanish, very weird, the beastformer seems a bit tipsy, his ears pressed against his helm as he rests his chin in his hand. ".....Nothing is as I remember, I don't even recall how I ended up on that planet." he'd grunt, not taking note of the femme, just another face he did not recognize. Vortex looks to the femme and gives her a way too bright smile. "I dont know her do you?" he asks. "ANyways. So where can we start on this?" Well, that settles it. Other than looks, nothing gets thrown or shot her way, so...that's a win. She just ventures further into the place and settles herself down to browse the menu looking... a bit perplexed at the options. Goth shakes his helm. "No." He'd say simply, his ears flicking with the movement, he'd shift slightly, and yawn. "I honestly do not know, I would of by now I knew myself." He'd chuckle. "Even more so with the month I've been online propper... Still Catching up on.. everything that's changed.." Vortex blinks "Been a busy month hasnt it? You hve had no time to yourself have you.." He looks concerned. "You're gonna burn out you keep up like this." Nightlash looks the menu over...then flips it upside-down, and then just mutters before looking at the other two. "What's even good here anyway?" Goth shrugs his shoulders. ".... It is.. best I work, and not focus on what I've lost." He'd nod, looking down at his bourbon and chuckled. "One does not end up in stasis lock for almost 6 million years, to wake up perfectly okay." He'd nod as he lifted his glass, grinning. His ear twitched over and looked to Nightlash. "I am not the best to ask señora, I've only been back on this planet for ah.. less then a month?" He then glances to Vortex. Vortex nods "Yeah. I dont know nothin' about that." he says, turning away for a moment. Stasis for all that time and all." He sips his own drink, jumping at the bubbles. "Love these things." He looks to Nightlash. "High grade and nightmare fuel. Fizzys if you dont like hte hard stuff." Nightlash sighs and just tosses the menu to the side where it'll land...wherever. "Eh...just...something normal, whatever," she offers to the server waiting for things and then peers at Goth a moment. "A month... huh. Yeah...don't recognize you either, so...there's that." She huffs and just goes quiet, waiting for her order to show up. Goth huffs. "Indeed, have ah.." He'd look to be struggling to find the word. "Been lost, for sometime now." He'd sniff, and tilted his helm at her. "Goth, I am a medic and scientist.. sometimes intel." He'd introduce, he'll leave out he was from Eukrias, and a Destron, mainly because this femme did not seem to be the kind to care for that sort of introduction. He'd focus on Vortex. "Moments I came online, then back offline, You saw the state I was in, down in that cavern." Vortex nods "I did. We almost lost ya there." He says softly. "I'm Vortex. Combaticon. Interrogator. And madman." he says by way of introduction. "Nice ta meet you!" He doesnt leave anything out. Nightlash ahs and thinks a moment before hesitatingly offering a greeting in kind. "Night...lash... I uh... just here, I guess." She mutters a bit and checks her drink out carefully when it's delivered, going so far as she sniffs at it. "Not someone who's here very often. Used to fly Intel, I guess. Haven't flown Intel in..." She thinks a moment. "Since the Quints? I dunno..." Goth nods to her. "Un placer, señora." He'd say simply with a nod and a partial bow as he places his free hand on his chassis fur, and looked back to Vortex and his drink. "Ahh..I was not around for that.... Nasty diablos they are, grateful they never found Eukrias back when I was living there." He'd nod. Vortex shrugs. "I don't know. Another invasion, another time we drove them off. Just like the Fallen only more so." He says with that been there done that tone. "It dont matter who it is, we can chase them off. Why's that one any different, Nightlash?" he asks. Nightlash blinks. "Huh? Oh, 'cause that's the one where the Decepticons all ran off? Heh, well, 'cept one..." She smirks a bit. "And where, in no certain terms, they made it very painfully clear that I'm one of the expendable masses. So, yeah...kinda quit flying Intel for them all." Vortex grunts 'Hey I wasn't there for it. I think everyone else bot and con alike went crunch into the ground though. But it weakened Iacon's defenses so the Fallen did wonderful things for us. And then Megs and the new guy led a mission against Iacon and got chased off." he says. "We're all expendable. Your point is?" he asks. "We're all fodder for the big cannon in charge." Goth just blinks hearing that. "...I'd quite if they did that to me, Chela todopoderoso.." He'd shake his helm in disappointment and sighed, rubbing his nose bridge, he'd then down the rest of his drink, setting the glass back down, he'd lay his helm on the table and grumbled. Nightlash shrugs. "No point, I guess, just a personal one. And this wasn't Iacon or other nonsense, this was Earth." She sips her drink and frowns at it before just setting it to the side, opting against any further tastes. "Mmmf...and, yeah, /you/ are all fodder for the big cannon. I'm just...wondering why I even bothered coming back here to begin with. Guess it was one of those things where I had to kinda just...see the place one more time." Vortex just blinks in confusion "So um. HOw else would it have..should it have gone?" Goth tilts his helm to listen to Nightlash as he keeps it laid there on the table, letting out an annoyed chuff. "Most are doing the same, given it is.. what was the word Vórtice? Refor-Refor-Reformatted?" He'd question with some struggle. He'd grumble in defeat, and intwine his claws around something hidden in his chassis fur. Nightlash blinks at Vortex. "Not...run like cowards? Not...sit there and leave one, me, to fight the Quints. Alone. Save for like...a handful of the human militaries? This was before Cybertron was even worth coming back to, mind you... so if they came and destroyed everything, then...we'd have had nothing. At all." She frowns. "You know, I've been brougt in and fixed more by the humans than I have been given a single passing care by the Decepticons...so, fairly, I care about that cause as much as they care about me." She grins a bit. "Keeps me sane." Vortex nods "Yeah and a couple cities are recovering from it. " He shrugs. "Im not sure, I think I was on Earth at the time." he blinks. "Wait it was you alone against hte quints? Now thats different. Thatsnot right. Your team should at least back ya. If the ships going down everyone sould enjoy the ride, right?" "Don't understand you cybertronians dislike of Organics.." Goth grumbled under his vents as he rested on the table... He then starts laughing at Vortex. "Oooh, Vórtice, you are still so naive." He'd smirk overchardly. "Did you forget? Starscream es una puta." He'd smile. Vortex nods "He sure is." he says. "Its hard to forget that. He reminds us every cycle or so." he says. "But yeah. Organics are...I mean they scream funny but.." Nightlash grins. "Think...it was a couple of the Cobra and Joe pilots...and me." She nods curtly. "And ...I did well. I think...we kinda...won that fight 'cause I held off what I could, but, meh. Whatever." She waves it off. "Done and done. But I...yeah." She frowns at mention of Starscream. "I've got a missile with Starscream's name on it, just waiting..." She chuffs. Vortex sighs "You and the human military. Goth, you've seen Cybertron recently? Sound like the recent MO? It is a little disturbing." "No.." Goth quips. "Des has though, told me about the purple autobot femme working in harmonex, and ah.. I've been to Valvolux a couple times, but I had to be dragged out of the ran medical bay to do so." He'd murmur. "What was that snowy place I was badly wounded in with Des?" He'd question, trying to think. Vortex pauses. "Sounds like one of the poles?" he asks. "Yeah, I've faught in the arena there before. I think you had to drag me home one time too." he chuckles. "Des your new friend?" Nightlash just...sort of listens as conversation turns to Cybertronian affairs and kind of just...lets the two talk on the matter without paying too much mind to things. It's something she's hardly in the mood to care about. "Must of been." Goth would sigh. "And yes I did drag you back." He'd confirm as he looked at his glass, and just orders a third round. "Hmph, A friend, yes he has.. taken me in, as it were." He'd chuff. "Considering My lab of the passed in Kaon is gone." He was really too drunk to care at the moment about what or whom was around him. Nightlash is listening, even if only passively...and gives a light grunt when 'Tex offers posthumous assistance. "Eh...it's done. No changing that, right?" She mutters and looks around at the area. "Seems like Cybertron's...a work in progress. That's...a good change of pace." Goth lifts his head, and his expression darkens, and a frown forming on his face. "....Vórtice, I maybe your friend but imply such a thing again and I will /punch/ you." he'd threaten, he'd take a deep vent, his fur standing up. Vortex nods "Yeah. I mean it was a husk until a few months ago but now look at it. I mean...its getting better? We should be proud of that right?" he looks to Goth "Aww, come on Goth. I was just harassin ya. I do that conjunx thing with everyone. I mean I don't even know who you're talkin' about. But Im sure hes not your conjunx." Nightlash just glances over and sort of watches the two chide and taunt one another before looking back at her half-touched drink. "Sure...proud of it. Right." She looks around, drumming her fingers faintly. "Yeah...think it's right not to come back." Vortex murmurs "You dont wanna stay here? Dont feel right?" he asks, tilting his head to nightlash. "Too soon." He'd sneer at Vortex, accepting that excuse for now, settling his helm back down and huffed. "...You are lucky to have the choice, señora.." He'd muse under his vents as he brought his helm back up to start downing the third drink. Vortex winces "Hey mech. Im sorry." he says softly. "I didnt mean it serious." he says, his tone sincere for once. "You know if you dont do w hat megs orders its all traitor right?" he asks. Nightlash chuffs. "Nope, feels like a different world. Not what I remember." She then chuckles, "not that I remember much of it anyway..." She grins a bit...but then there's talk of traitor and choice and nonsense. "Hmph. You know... you'd like to think that... to your point," she looks at Vortex, "I don't care. If I'm that easily forgotten, then...meh. And to your point?" She looks at Goth, "I don't think it's so much a choice as...it just feels right." There's a grin. "Good." He'd huff at Vortex. "Are Forgiven." He'd say simply, and then looked over to Nightlash, tilting his helm at her and her grin, that.. unsettled him. Vortex looks to Nightlash "Its changing quick and I dont think us people who are all about chang ebut stay stagnant for millions of years can keep up." he says. "I respect the choice you are making and wish you luck among the stars. As for me? I go where Ons tells me to. Just as I always have." Nightlash gives a curt nod at that. "Eh...to each their own, yeah?" She stretches a bit. "And..hey, y'know? If ever the crazy lot of...whoever needs anything, I guess I can keep my comms open...and...all." She coughs softly. "Wonder if the batteries still work..." Goth squints at her and shifts uncomfortably, something about this femme is not right, not right at alll, he'd turn to finish his drink and then go for a fourth. He'd lean his head back down, ears folding backwards as he kept an optic on her, before looking back to Tex. "...Bitterness aside ,this was.. a nice outing, Vortex." Vortex chirps 'I thought so too. We made a new friend too. Well someone we can radio at least. It was really nice to meet you Nightlash." He says. "Even though our date turned into a not date." he chuckles. Nightlash blinks a bit at Vortex and just...sort of stares for a good moment or two. "We had aa date?" She actually seems to pause and think a moment on that. "Oh...joke, right, right..." And then there's Goth. "Oh...you meant that one. Didn't you." Vortex shakes his head "NO no me and Goth.. oh nevermind. Sure. We had a date too." He says to Nightlash. "We all had a date. It was awesome." he chuckles. Goth just shakes his helm at Vortex and then looks at Nightlash. "Indeed, ment me." He'd chuff before looking at vortex. "..Mmm.. still thank you for the drinks.." he'd mumble trying to keep his words straight. "Suppose I shouldn't.. have a fifth.. do need to..to return to the medical bay.." he'd sigh. Yep, thiiis is Vortex. Nightlash ohs! "Right! I guess...since I'm here, if...I'm not gonna get shot or anything, I should at least get a quick diagnostic or check or...whatever done." She raps her head. "Make sure all the integrated circuitry's still working right..." Vortex points at Goth "Do you need a ride cause I doubt you can fly like that. And trust me, I know." he says. "And make sure you sleep, not work." he seems to be concerned. "Both of you guys go in there grab a berth and a recharge. Drones are pretty good there, they can look you over. THe nurses are fine too." "When I'm sober." Goth calls to nightlash, at least he's trying to be responsible... Sort of, doesn't have the resistance he did those million years ago. He tries to get up and almost stumbles, he's been /a lot/ better about catching himself of late, and grumbles. "I can walk.." He'd huff. "....I'd not mind the helm back though." He'd tack on. Nightlash pffts. "Lightweight..." She says it, but...in all fairness looks as though she hasn't even touched hers beyond those first couple sips. Either way, she pushes herself to her feet and lets out a sigh, brushing off her frame. "Yeeep....well, if I'm still around when you're done with the hangover, then...maybe indeed." Vortex offers 'I could take a look but yeah you better wait until hes better. Like sleep on a berth. I'm sure Des'll keep you company too He seems like a...nice guy." he chuckles. "Seriously you guys should get some sleep." Goth just grumbles. "Bah, don't even know what I've had." He huff, and wait for Vortex to help him, he knows better then to start going a head without help, drunk and bad luck? That's just a disaster waiting to happen. Nightlash mmhms... right. "Well then!" She nods, leaving the pair to do... pair-y things and, with that, just heads for the door. "And don't tell anyone I was here...especially if their name rhymes with Parteam or Blockgave..." And, with that, she strides right on out. Vortex nods "Right. Starwave and Shockscream won't hear a thing about it." he says cheerfully. "Okay. YOu guys need me to walk you home or can ya make it?" "Si.." goth say with a yawn. Nightlash pokes her head back in as Vortex asks about escorts and ehs... "I...er... I'm sure I'll...figure out which way to go and whatever." She shrugs lightly. Vortex nods "Eh suit yourself. I should get back to work. Ons expects me to be patrolling and if he finds out Im here there'll be slag to pay." Category:2019 Category:Logs